Organic wastewater generally contains pollutants including carbon, nitrogen, phosphorus, etc. Carbon pollutants are generally represented by chemical oxygen demand (COD), nitrogen pollutants are generally nitrate nitrogen, and phosphorus pollutants are generally soluble phosphate. These pollutants must be removed to reach the standards for discharge. The conventional anaerobic digestion technology generally turns organics into methane and requires an additional carbon source while removing nitrogen and phosphorus.